Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Kevin sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$2$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Kevin also earns a $$34$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Kevin wants to earn at least $$84$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Kevin will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Kevin wants to make at least $$84$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $84$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $84$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $2 + $34 \geq $84$ $ x \cdot $2 \geq $84 - $34 $ $ x \cdot $2 \geq $50 $ $x \geq \dfrac{50}{2} = 25$ Kevin must sell at least 25 subscriptions this week.